The Wrong Thong
by CloudXIII Strife
Summary: It's the who's chest is that scandalous song! Yeah! Parody of The Thong Song by Sisqo. Sung by Cloud. By CloudXIII Strife.


This thing right here  
  
Is lettin' all those Tifa's know  
  
What Cloud's talk about  
  
You know, the weirder things in life  
  
Eh heh heh heh  
  
Check it out  
  
  
Ooh that chest so scandalous  
  
And you know another playa' can't handle it  
  
So you shakin' that thong like where's the fish  
  
With a look in her eyes so devilish  
  
Uh  
  
  
You like to dance on the damn good spots  
  
And she cruised to grooved to connect the dots  
  
Not just urban she hate the pop  
  
'Cause she wasn't Livin' la vida loca  
  
  
She did dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Guys like what? what? what?  
  
Tifa move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I don't want to say it again  
  
She did dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Guys like what? what? what?  
  
Tifa move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I don't want to say it again  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
Ooh that chest so scandalous  
  
And you know another playa' can't handle it  
  
So you shakin' that thong like where's the fish  
  
With a look in her eyes so devilish  
  
Uh  
  
  
  
You like to dance on the damn good spots  
  
And she cruised to grooved to connect the dots  
  
Not just urban she hate the pop  
  
'Cause she wasn't Livin' la vida loca  
  
  
She did dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Guys like what? what? what?  
  
Tifa move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I don't want to say it again  
  
  
She did dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Guys like what? what? what?  
  
Tifa move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I don't want to say it again  
  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
  
Ooh that chest so scandalous  
  
And you know another playa' can't handle it  
  
So you shakin' that thong like where's the fish  
  
With a look in her eyes so devilish  
  
Uh  
  
  
  
You like to dance on the damn good spots  
  
And she cruised to grooved to connect the dots  
  
Not just urban she hate the pop  
  
'Cause she wasn't Livin' la vida loca  
  
  
  
She did dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Guys like what? what? what?  
  
Tifa move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I don't want to say it again  
  
  
  
She did dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Guys like what? what? what?  
  
Tifa move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I don't want to say it again  
  
  
  
C'mon  
  
C'mon  
  
C'mon  
  
C'mon  
  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Dum dum dum  
  
Wrong, thong, thong, thong, thong  
  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Dum dum dum  
  
Wrong, thong, thong, thong, thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  
  
  
I like it when her beat goes  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
Tifa kick that booty go  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
Tifa I know you wanna show  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
That wrong thong thong thong thong  



End file.
